In Search of Perfection
by PinkBerrieSplash
Summary: Lady Une & Treize, possible romance. Lady Une, is a Colonel, as everyone knows, but she must pick soldiers. Of good quality..(R for later chapters)
1. Day one

Auf der Suche nach Verkollkommnung  
  
By:Amy Colleenie (Aka PinkBerrie Splash) Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the concept of the story. Whatever characters presented in this story belong to Bandai, or whatever company that owns them. That is all. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
A dark room lit by the screens monitoring progress of soldiers and mobile units. Several monitors infact, stacking eachother, each with an image/scence even more over powering then the other. They each seemed to out do eachother, each monitor growing in size as the stack went up. Infront of these monitors was a real war beauty. Brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin. She seemed as if she had been sitting there for a very long time, her eyes soaking in the images, taking notes at the flaws of the soldiers. Her eyes bounced, one screen to the other, she thought this was very beautiful. In her opinion. War was a very beautiful thing, it usually solved things very quickly depending on what nation had the most powerful milita. She was of course, making sure, each and every soldier was perfect.  
  
Perfection. That was a wonderful thing as well. She was obsessed with perfection. Obsessed. No, she was infacturated with perfection. A small knock, at the door of the dark room sounded. She didn't reply, she was too busy staring at the screens. Finally a few moments after pure silence, the person stepped in. He shivered, the air was so cold, in this room. He wondered why it was never warm. He shrugged a little and slowly walked towards the chair. He was very similar to the woman, brown hair, greenish(?) eyes, thin lips. He was dressed similar to her as well. "Lady..You should go rest." The soothing voice, escaping his thin lips. The woman in the chair merely stiffened. But, she would always do as he said. She slowly stood up and turned towards him. "Perhaps you are right, His Excilancy." She said. She treated him like royalty, always calling him by that name, even though he felt it wasn't totally necessary in private. Treize Krushrenada was a strong man, of no worries, but he always worried about his lady. His darling, Lady Une. He glanced to the screens and shook his head "Lady Une, you shouldn't always watch this.." His tone was cautious almost. Hazel orbs glanced to him, "Of course I shouldn't. But I must ensure the quality of the soldiers." She retorted quickly. Her arms folded. She did feel quite tired. She figured she should soon leave. She quickly bowed to him and left the room with out so much as a 'Goodnight' Treize shook his head. Obsession for perfection. He turned the monitors off and soon left to his room.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Like? Hate? Review. Thanks. Amy Colleenie 


	2. Day two

Auf der Suche nach Verkollkommnung  
  
By: Amy Colleenie(Aka PinkBerrieSplash) Disclaimers from last chapter continue in this one.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning was bright and warm. It was a nice day. A nice day to train. Lady Une awoke at about 6:00 A.M or so. She usually woke up earlier, but the alarm decided to cause her some problems. She rose, went to the bathroom and turned the shower on discarding her night clothes. She stepped in the shower letting the warm water take her in. It was nice, waking up in a good mood. Little did she know it would soon be soured. She washed her hair and body and then stepped out. She toweled off and got dressed in a uniform, consisting of a skirt and a long sleeved top of a tan material. She braided her hair, and rolled the braids into buns. 'Yes, a perfect day. Just for me.' She thought with a smile and glint in her eyes. She put on her make up and quickly put her glasses and shoes on. She then exited the apartment and drove to work.  
  
As soon as she came in Treize greeted her with a deep bow. She bowed back to him. "Good morning, Lady." He said in a soft tone. She smiled a little "Good morning." She replied. She wandered to her office, dreading the work that was behind those doors, but then again, she often greeted it with open arms. She sat in her chair and looked around the small, tidy office. It wasn't really her office, well, it was just she usually was in Treize's office doing his work. But today she felt fine and dandy to do her own work. She was typing a document, her slender fingers over the board like a skilled pianist. Then, the phone rang. She glanced to it and continued to type the sentance. She picked it up "Hello?" She said into the phone as her eyes wandered around her little office. "Lady Une?" Lady made a noise similar to a 'yes' as she continued to type.  
  
"Ah, yes. Hello. Im calling, because I have a troublesome cadet." She finally remembered the voice. It was the man down the hall. Lazy man too. Never ever did anything on his own. Of course, Treize was lazy in his own way. Lady Une only did Treize's work. "What of it?" She asked raising an eyebrow as her eyes closed. "He refuses to listen to orders, and he's sloppy in his manuvers." Une was silent for a minute, then she sighed. Not another one. "Alright, who is it?" She asked as she shook her head. "Marque Giovanni." She blinked. "Oh. Alright, where is he?" "In Mister Treize's office." The man on the end of the line replied. "Alright." She said hanging up and standing. She was being fairly decent today, she didn't snap at anyone. Yet. She pressed the monitor screen off and walked off opening the door and closing it. She somewhat tip toed to Treize's office. She had to walk on eggshells around him. Of course, he never took his anger out on her, he would usually say a few big words and something about being disapointed. She knocked on the door lightly. A muffled voice came from it. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
She stared at the problem cadet. He seemed fairly normal, clean cut, tall snipped black hair and almost the type who would be an underdog. She rose an eyebrow as she wandered to Treize's side, overpowering over him since he was sitting in a chair. "Whats wrong with him?" She asked in a scoff, her gloved hands resting on her hips. She gazed over the young man once again her eyes squiting a little bit. "He doesn't follow orders. Just ask him what he thinks of this organization." Treize muttered as he stood and sauntered out of the room. Lady Une watched him as he went, once he left her eyes shifted towards Marque. "What do you think of this organization?" She asked sitting herself in Treize's chair. "I think this organization is a bunch of crap." He murmured only loud enough for Une to hear. She stared at him, her anger rising slowly, but she decided to let it pass her. "Oh..And what of the wars? Preparing for them, I mean?" His eyes where wandering around the room, obviously he didn't get called into Treize's office, so it was different for him. His head then turned and snapped into place as he looked her right in the eye. "I think, preparing for the war is stupid. Why do we fight? All it does is cause more violence." Lady Une had stood up and backed up, almost as if she was slapped in the face. "How dare you say that!" She shrieked at him. How dare someone like him, have such high opinions of such matters? All he was to her was a soldier. A cadet. A rat. They weren't supposed to think. Just do. "Its the truth." He said defiantly, his arms crossing. Lady Une's hand rested on the rest, her weight leaning into it. She glared at him from behind her glasses. "Is that all?" She said in a low tone. She didn't tolerate men, who thought like him. "No. I think training is pretty much pointless. I mean, why? Why fight?" Lady Une's temper flaired as she stood straight her eyes widening.  
  
"What?" She sneered at him, hazel orbs narrowing, thin lips tightening. "You're nothing. You dont know whats right and wrong. Go back to your quarters." She snapped at him her hands once again resting on her hips. He stood, saluted and briskly walked off.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~  
  
Like it? Didn't? Review. I appreciate all comments. Thanks. Amy-Colleenie 


End file.
